


The Red Room

by Thaliel (Alodia)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Force Use (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, domineering kylo, posessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alodia/pseuds/Thaliel
Summary: “Prove it then,” he told her.The simple demand snapped her thoughts back to the present. Now, she was panicked for a different reason. Did he really mean what she thought he did?“What?” she managed to choke out.“Prove to me that you don’t want me.” He said. “I’d bet anything that you’re soaking wet right now, but since you say you don’t want me... Pull down your panties and show me. Show me you’re not wet.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 269
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	The Red Room

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all are doing super well. <3 Please enjoy this product of my brain rot. I’m always enchanted by the scene of Ben and Rey vs. the Red Guard, and this time I had some Additional ThoughtsTM about it.  
> Alt Title: A One-Shot For These Trying Times 
> 
> If you wanna keep up to date with me, you can follow me on twitter [@AlodiaThaliel](http://www.twitter.com/alodiathaliel) ❤️

The summons was short, succinct, and demanding: 

_The Throne Room. Two standard cycles. 20:00._

Rey debated ignoring it, she considered it every time she received one of these summons. In the end, she answered, as she always did. 

_Yes._

It was both a confirmation that she received the message and a willful submission. She would be there, as she always was. There was no power within her to resist, no real drive to say no to him. 

She _should_ say no. Being with Kylo was being with the _enemy_ , but when they were alone together, it didn’t feel like they were enemies… more like rivals, or sparring partners. Like it was just her and him together. No First Order, no Resistance. It wasn’t ideological then, it was more base than that, it was her light pressing against his dark, Kylo trying to overwhelm her as she fought back. 

In the end, he always won her over, and she kept coming back for more. She _had_ to. Thinking about _not_ seeing him again sent a stab of pain through her heart and made her breath catch. It didn’t make sense, and she knew it was wrong, but being with Kylo was the most alive she ever felt. He pushed her further and challenged her more than anyone else did. She didn’t know how to live without that challenge, without that reminder that she was alive. 

Kylo, Ben, was proof that she was _more_ than a Jedi in training, or a rebel agent, or a scavenger. She was a woman with feelings, with a heart, with needs. And he made sure to see to all of her needs and then some. He lit her on fire and then put that fire out again, over and over, until she was but smoldering embers before him. 

All of it pushed her towards him, encouraged her to spend more time with him. The sensations were addicting, and when they were skin to skin, it was all the stronger. It wasn’t enough to just see him in her dreams or to speak with him in her visions. She saw him almost daily there, but those encounters only made her want to see him in person _more._ It was only a shadow of the real thing. 

Rey _had_ to see him in person to get her fill, to feel more, and experience more. Kylo in her dreams was compelling and overwhelming, but it was _nothing_ next to seeing him in person. Face to face, he filled her senses and made her drunk on her feelings, on _his_ own feelings. She could swear that they were connected in a place so deep, when they got close enough she could feel where that connection thrummed within them and sense his emotions. 

She assumed he could sense hers as well, and in those moments, when they were so close she didn’t know where she ended and he began, he looked vulnerable. Awed, even. Like he couldn’t believe what he was feeling, what she was feeling. 

A shiver ran down her spine. _That moment_ was what she really went to Kylo for. She’d go to him over and over again just to see that look of wonder on his face. 

She couldn’t wait to see him again. 

Part of the fun of meeting Kylo was the journey there, and Rey began preparing almost as soon as she responded to the message. She commandeered a small vessel, barely big enough for her own body and a hyperdrive, checking it out for repairs and then having it sent to a repair bay under an assumed name - Lissandra Kypel. Then, she dug deep into her trunks to pull out an all-black ensemble that she had assembled from bits and scraps she’d found in small villages and cities abandoned at the edges of battlefields. 

There was an undershirt, a fitted pair of pants with huge pockets affixed all over, and a comfortable sweater with big, shiny silver buttons to draw it closed. It wasn’t suitable for combat, but she didn’t need to fight where she was going, she just had to get there. 

She did strap her lightsaber on under the sweater though, still in reach, but hidden under the fabric. Poe and Finn and Rose gave her funny looks when she said she had to leave two days later, but they let her go. 

“Just… I need to meditate,” she told them. “I’ll be back tonight or tomorrow.” 

Finn frowned, “Alright. Are you sure you don’t want us to go with you?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of dangerous for you to be going off so often,” Rose commented, brows draw together with concern. 

Poe’s eyes glittered, which made Rey’s stomach clench. 

Poe was clever, observant, smart. He always knew more than he should. 

“Let her go,” he told them. “She can handle herself.” 

“Yes,” Rey pointed at him. “Right. That! I’ll be fine. I’ll see you guys soon!” 

Rose and Finn looked at her funny, but they didn’t try to stop her. She nearly tripped with relief as she walked away from them, reminding herself to keep her footsteps measured and even. She couldn’t sprint to the ship, not when they could see her. 

She ducked into an alcove at the back of the repair bay and changed into her clothes, shoving her usual garments into her bag. Then, she beelined for the small, silver and blue ship and was off. 

With the hyper jump, it wasn’t a long trip, but her heart pounded the entire way there. What if the beacon on the ship didn’t work and they shot her out of the sky? What if Kylo didn’t properly disable the security drones? 

Moreso, she would see Kylo, and _soon._

Her fingers itched with the need to touch him, to run her fingers through his thick hair and to place them on his sides and run them up his chest. She wanted it like she needed air like she needed water or food. It was a need nestled deep in her gut, an integral part of who she was. 

There was no rational explanation for it, for the depths of her need. It felt… bigger. More than anything she’d ever felt before. On Jakku, she hadn’t thought twice about any of the people there, her mind was so filled with the need to survive. 

In the resistance, she had looked at some of the people curious, but she hadn’t felt anything. She’d figured that she was destined to work hard, die early, and die alone. 

The first time she saw Kylo, and when he strapped her to that interrogation table… she had felt _a lot._ It was like a switch within her switched and all of the need she had never felt came crashing down at once. A whole lifetime of emotions never felt directed right at Kylo Ren. A man she _should_ hate… but what she felt for him was far from hate. 

She didn’t feel so alone anymore, she had Kylo, and he had her. They clashed and they fought, but no one else could make them feel this way. They were built perfectly for the other, and no one could replace that. 

As she approached the _enormous_ Empire battleship, Kylo’s voice sounded in her mind, _You’re clear to land._

Rey maneuvered the ship to the small service dock at the back of the ship, her heart thudding every second until she laded. She could _feel_ him when she stepped out of the ship, his presence was everywhere, calling to her, pulling her closer. 

Her body had the path to the throne room memorized. The shining hallways turned darker and darker as she made each turn. This whole section of the ship was sleek, polished black, as opposed to the shiny white of normal empire ships. Every step came faster than the last, Kylo’s presence calling out to her, pulling her closer and closer until she was running. She burst into the huge, red throne room, panting. 

The whole space was glowing with red light and felt of a dark, dangerous energy. There was hardly a sound in the space, and she noticed, not for the first time, that it was oddly quiet. Like every noise made under that huge red dome was dampened, made to be softer on purpose. 

Kylo was on the throne at the end of hall, elevated on a dias above her. He had his head perched on one fist, his knees spread wide apart, and a wry smile on his handsome, scarred face. His dark hair was tostled, like he had been pulling his hands through the long strands. 

“Someone’s excited,” he said to her, sneering. 

Rey scoffed, “Indeed, try to contain yourself, Kylo.” 

She looked pointedly at his crotch. He didn’t bother even trying to hide that he was indeed already hard. There was no point, they both knew what they were there for, and she was just as wet as he was hard. 

He shrugged, his smile growing, “Don’t concern yourself with me. You should be more concerned with your own self?” 

She stepped further into the room, looking around. They were alone. 

“Oh?” 

“Indeed,” he murmured. “Tell me, why are you over there, when you should be here?” 

He pat one of his knees. 

She pushed down the hot flame of desire she felt at that motion, though he likely felt it anyway with how close they were. Instead, she tilted her head to the side and made a face. 

“And why should I be _there?”_

He laughed, “It’s one of those days then?” 

It was. Some days, she would run into the room and lunge at him, pulling at his clothes like she was starved for him, but on other days, she held back, making them both wait for it. It was fun to tease him, and it always paid off in the end. 

Today, she wanted that pay off. 

Rey shrugged and then turned to make sure the door was closed behind her, feigning indifference to the man on the throne. She turned her back to him, as if he wasn’t the most dangerous man in the galaxy. She took in the red walls, letting her head fall back to take in the domed red ceiling. This room was impressive, Snoke had used it to try and intimidate people, but Rey had _very_ different memories of the space now. 

She remembered fighting _with_ Kylo for the first time, touching him as they moved around one another, as their enemies fell before them. They might fight verbally, even physically sometimes, but that moment had felt so right. They could fell any opponent together, if only they could agree on _who_ their opponent was. 

Kylo didn’t move from his seat, didn’t rise to her bait, not yet. 

“You know, this room is kind of amazing,” she commented. “It almost suits you.” 

“Almost?” 

She nodded, “Almost. It’s not quite big enough for your ego.” 

“I see.” He said, eyes flashing dangerously. “You think my ego so large?” 

“I _know_ it is.” 

Laughing, Kylo shifted, leaning back in the throne, one hand on each of the armrests, gripping the ends of it. He was almost too large for the ostentatious seat. 

“I didn’t realize you thought so poorly of me,” he said. “Strange then, that I’ve been inside of you so often.” 

Memories came bubbling to the surface, of him inside of her, of them moving together. How long would he make her wait? There was no way she would be able to stand it if he made her wait much longer, but… 

Rey scoffed, “Hardly strange at all. No one else would put up with you but me. How could I possibly deny you?” 

That got a rise out of him, and Rey smothered her smile, blinking at him owlishly. His eyes were nearly glowing with ire in the dim red light. 

“Perhaps I should go then?” He sneered. “Find another woman and sleep with her? Since I’m so _unworthy_ of you. Maybe I’ll force you to watch too, just to show you how wrong you are. I could take her here on the throne. Would that make you happy?” 

Rey’s heart _squeezed._ She’d misstepped, and she knew it. She _hated_ that idea. She hated it more than she hated the portions back on Jakku, or the way laser blast wounds healed. Her stomach rolled and her mind protested. 

She didn’t tell him that, afraid her voice would crack if she said anything. So she shrugged. He had to feel how much she hated the idea, the same way she could feel his simmering determination to get her to admit it. That meant he knew she was dangerously close to cracking, and that meant he would push. 

Kylo shifted again on the throne, legs crossing, one foot on the opposite knee, and his head on his fist. “Very well then. I’m sure there are _plenty_ of women willing. There are at least a few on this very starship. I am the Emperor after all, who wouldn’t want to sleep with me?” He laughed, as if remembering something. “Ah, right. _You_ don’t want me to fuck you. Isn’t that what you’re telling me?” 

Rey glared at him, and then nodded. Her lips were pressed together so tight, and her mind was racing. What the hell was she going to do? He couldn’t be serious… could he? She was filled with doubt. It’s not like they’d made formal declarations to one another, but she’d thought they were bound together by these… intense, unexplainable feelings. How could he even think of spending time with someone else, when just the thought of touching someone other than Kylo was so wholly unappealing to her.

Even as he was now, with all of the hateful and terrible things he was saying, Kylo was all she wanted, all she could think about. No one else held even a candle to him, the force of his personality, the weight of his presence. Rey was so painfully in need of him, even as her heart and mind raced with panic.

“Prove it then,” he told her. 

The simple demand snapped her thoughts back to the present. Now, she was panicked for a different reason. Did he really mean what she thought he did? 

“What?” she managed to choke out. 

“Prove to me that you _don’t_ want me.” He said. “I’d bet anything that you’re soaking wet right now, but since _you_ say you don’t want me... Pull down your panties and show me. Show me you’re _not_ wet.” 

He did mean what she thought he meant. Shit. 

“I…” She stammered, flushing immediately. 

She couldn’t do it. She’d been wet before she even landed, and she sure as the Void even wetter now. As soon as her panties came down, she’d be revealed to be the _worst_ liar, and he would hold it over her head for the rest of eternity. 

His dark eyes narrowed, and he lifted one hand, his wrist flicking and the force whipping out so fast she couldn’t react. A rush of cool air wafted between her legs, her pants and panties around her knees. The black sweater she’d donned was long enough to cover her bodily, but all he had to do was look down at her panties to confirm that he was right. 

“Well, I’d say that’s pretty definitive.” He mused, one brow arched. 

Rey crossed her arms, trying with all her might to seem like she didn’t care. Her pride was rapidly fading, but while she still had it, she would cling to it. 

When Rey didn’t say anything, Ben stood, taking large strides until he was looming in front of her. His face descended, coming in close to hers. One of his gloved hands dipped under her sweater and hovered there, just a hair’s breadth away from her sex. 

“Say it,” he demanded, voice hard. 

“Kylo,” she said, “Come on…” 

“Rey,” he ground out. “Say it, or I’ll send you away without touching you _once.”_

He was serious, she knew that. Kylo would do almost anything to teach her a lesson, even deny them both what they wanted. Rey couldn’t stand it, the thought of leaving here without having had him, without him touching her all over. She was aching for him, had been for days now. There was no way she was leaving here unfulfilled. 

But he would deny her if she didn’t do what he asked. She swallowed hard, and looked over his shoulder at the deep red wall, unwilling to meet his gaze. That red was _everywhere,_ and for some reason, it was that color that willed her to speak. 

“I… Do want you.” She admitted, her eyes flashing to his. “Touch me, please.” 

Her voice was trembling, uncertain. Kylo’s eyes were sharp when they met hers, and ever so slowly, his hand got even closer, the heat of it driving her insane, until the soft leather touched her ever so gently. 

Rey gasped, her eyes flying wide open, “Oh maker.” 

He smirked, “If you must use a different name, call me Ben.” 

_“Ben,”_ she breathed. 

Something deep and dark and vulnerable flashed in his eyes, the same vulnerability she saw when they were connected. He stepped in closer to her, his other arm snaking around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Pressing in more insistently, his fingers spread her open and dragged up and down her slit, spreading the wetness that was already there all over her folds before plunging inside of her. The leather was so different from skin, it was stiffer, but still soft, bulky and with more friction than she was used to. Rey was wet enough that it slid inside of her with ease. 

“These will smell of you for weeks,” he commented casually, his thumb running over her clit and his finger moved in and out of her, slowly. 

Rey’s head swam, her knees felt weak. Ben kept her upright, his arm an iron band around her back as his fingers kept moving, the seam of the glove a firm press against her clit. 

“You were really going to try and tell me you don’t want this?” He asked her sharply. “You’re not that good of a liar, Rey.” 

She panted, at a loss. Her hips ground into his palm, pressing them harder together. She was getting close, she needed this release. 

Every sensation was overwhelming, from the spicy scent of him, to the smell of her own sex soaking his glove, and the soft little encouraging sounds he made in the back of his throat. She was done for before she even landed on the Supremacy, and this was enough for her, enough for her toes to curl in her boots and her breath to catch in her throat. 

Suddenly, his hand left her. 

“No!” She gasped, her mind screeching to a halt _just_ short of an orgasm. 

“Answer me,” he demanded, unyielding, uncaring. 

“I’m… I’m sorry,” she panted. 

“That’s not an answer,” he said. 

Rey squirmed and then tried to pull his hand back to her. He resisted, and his hand got no closer to her pussy. 

_“Answers.”_

“I… I couldn’t,” she reluctantly said. “I couldn't say it.”

“Then why would you _pretend_ that you could?” 

She groaned, “Kylo, please.” 

“ _It’s Ben,”_ he insisted. 

That was new. He never cared what she called him before. 

“I… Ben, please. I do want you, I was just…” 

“Being defiant,” he filled in for her, his hand still _maddeningly_ too far away. “You and I both know no one else can do this to you.” His hand _finally_ returned to her, and she gasped, filled with relief. “I don’t know why you bothered even _thinking_ of denying it. You’re _mine.”_

Her dark hair fell behind her shoulders as she tossed her head back, groaning loudly as her hips moved and his fingers circled her clit, faster and faster. 

“Tell me you’re mine,” he demanded. 

Rey hesitated, licking her lips, “Ben, please.” 

“Say it, Rey,” he insisted. “You can’t come until you do.” 

His fingers stopped and she whined again, her back arching against where his arm held her. She wanted to push him down and kiss him silly, to ride his face or beg him to play with her more, or to fuck her. _Something._ She was so close, she needed to come. _Needed_ it. 

“Say you’re mine,” he repeated. 

Rey thought about fighting him, about doing what she had pictured, but they were pressed in so close, and she could feel his chest heaving with each breath. Between them, the air was thick with his demand and with her desire, but underneath it there was a thrumming sense of desperation. He _needed_ her to say that. Needed the reassurance. 

Any will she had to resist crumpled immediately. She couldn’t not tell him. It was true, anyway. She was his. No one could do for her what he did, no one made her feel this way. There was no reason to fight it anymore. What else did she have to lose? Her pride? 

She was pantless in the middle of a _giant_ throne room. She may as well be honest. 

“I’m yours,” she whispered. 

Relief washed through him, even though his face remained firm. 

“Come here then,” he said. 

Ben released her waist, and then pulled her along with him. She ditched her pants as she moved, tossing them behind her on the floor. Then, his hand took hers, and she flushed when she felt how damp his glove was. He lead them both to the huge, dark throne set up on the dais, and then sat himself on it. 

He commanded that throne as if it had been built for him as instead of Snoke. In the huge, towering red room, Kylo was the dark smudge in the middle of it, the thing that caught your eye and kept your attention. He was built to be there. 

Rey knew where this was headed, and it was obvious to her that he needed this, and she was more than willing to give it to him. Rey stood before him between his knees, her hands on his shoulders. Ben slowly pulled his gloves off with his teeth, tossing them to the side. Then he spanned her waist with them and pulled her forward, her knees fitting to either side of his thighs so she straddled him on the hard, dark throne. 

“Take me out of my pants,” he whispered, his hands ghosting up her spine, taking the sweater she still wore with them. 

His skin was warm against her own, and she was so focused on it, that she didn’t move for a moment. This was the first time he had touched her, _really_ touched her, since she got there. 

He prompted her, “Rey…” 

She jumped and then did as he asked, her hands going to the buttons at the front of his pants and undoing them quickly. He was still hard, harder than he had been before, and when she held him in her hand, she marveled at the softness of the skin there, of the thick length of him. For a moment, neither of them moved as she stroked him, his head hitting the back of the throne as he let her, a throaty groan filling the space between them. 

Unable to resist, she leaned forward to where his throat laid exposed, and pressed a kiss against his pulse. He twitched in her palm, and she smiled to herself, repeating the motion. This time he shivered, clearly also sensitive to the skin to skin content. He wore a helmet all the time along with the gloves, his opportunities to touch people, really touch them, were none. She was the only one. 

She continued to stroke him with one hand and dug the other under his layers of leather until her fingers met the warm hot skin of his torso. She dragged them up and down his abdominals and the hard planes of muscle he had there. Kylo was built like a fighter, something she endlessly appreciated. She’d been a the tip of his lightsaber, the hot plasma humming just under her chin. She’d been turned on then too, though she hadn’t yet known why, hadn’t realized it was _Ben_ making her feel this way. 

Rey continued to kiss up and down his neck, her hand moving steadily, and Ben’s hand returned between her legs. His bare fingers felt _much_ better than his hands had. 

A low, rumbling chuckle vibrated his chest under her hands, “You’re _so_ wet, Rey. Is this all for me?” 

Rey knew how to answer this time. 

“Yes. I’m yours.” 

He laughed, short and relieved. She could feel that relief at the back of her mind, washing away any last lingering bits of anger he had. Usually, he was all fire until the end, but today was different. She didn’t know why, but Ben was… softer today. He’d told her to call him Ben, which was a marvel all on its own. 

Her thumb swirled over the head of his cock, spreading precum around the tip and then sliding down. More throaty groans vibrated under her fingers, and Rey bit down into his neck. 

“Fuck,” he swore, his hands never missing a beat. 

He stroked her over and over again as she stroked him, they were working each other to the edge, but carefully avoiding pushing the other over. There was _no way_ either of them was ending this early. 

Tension began to build in her spine, and Rey decided she was ready for more. 

“Ben, fuck me, please.” 

His hand stopped, and he shifted, head turning to the side, a kiss glancing off her cheeks. 

“You want me to fuck you here, on this throne? The _Emperor’s_ throne?” 

She nodded, “Yes.” 

“Very well, my scavenger.” 

He guided her until she was hovering over him, her thighs quivering with anticipation and tension. The blunt head of his cock brushed against her center, and then he guided her downwards. Inch by inch he sank into her, stretching her open and filling her in a way nothing else could. His fingers were _wonderful,_ and she knew his tongue was as well, but neither of them could compare to his cock. 

It was broad and hot inside of her, pumping in and out of her, his hips rising to meet her downward strokes. The hard stone wasn’t comfortable under her knees, but it didn’t matter. Her vision was hazy with red, and their sounds were hushed and close in the room. Their moans and sighs and groans didn’t carry or echo the way they might have in a normal space. 

It reminded her of space, of the cold quiet that surrounded all of them, that carried her from place to place. 

Rey felt like she was nearly floating as it was, and the hushed sounds let her mind wander, let her get lost in the feel of Ben inside of her. She moved with him, fucking him harder, his hands at her waist urging her on as he surged upwards into her again and again. 

“You take my cock so well,” he told her, his eyes half-lidded as he looked down at where they met. 

Wet, sloppy sounds carried up to her ears, and if Rey was supposed to be embarrassed, she wasn’t. Those noises were _them_ together, how they were supposed to be. 

Days from now, they’d likely be locking blades on a battlefield, but this was how they would _always_ end. With Ben fucking her, and Rey panting for him. 

“Yes,” she breathed. “Yes, yes.” 

“You’re a very good Scavenger,” he told her. “With a pussy so sweet it makes me forget what an absolute _pain_ you are. 

Laughing, she told him. “If I’m a pain, you’re a bastard.” 

“I am that already,” he told her. “You don’t need to be anything for that.” 

She scoffed, “You said it, not me.” 

_Whack!_

His hand came down hard on her ass, before returning to her waist. Rey _yelped._

_“Hey!”_

“Don’t get smart with me while we’re fucking,” he told her, breathing labored, words strained.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” 

She said the words flippantly, but her heart clenched as she waited for his response. This was the first time she acknowledged it out loud. He’d said she was his, that meant… she wasn’t wrong, right? 

“I wouldn’t,” he affirmed. 

Surging faster, harder, his cock slammed into her over and over again, and Rey forgot all of the other quips she had wanted to make. The thick length of him made sure every little bit of her was filled and tingling with sensation, and when he bottomed out inside of her, he touched a spot that made her want to jump, and to groan with pleasure. It was the sweetest pain, riding on the edge of too much and just _perfect._

It was like Ben, a duality wrapped up into a pretty package that stole all of her focus. A hot, tense coil gathered in her core, and her toes started to curl again, her nails digging into his shoulders. 

“Ben,” she choked out. “I… I’m going to…” 

“Not yet,” he commanded. “We come together.” 

“Come quickly,” she begged. “Please, I want… I need…” 

“Aw, does my Scavenger want to come that badly? Has it been too long for you?”

“Yes,” she admitted. “I… I need more of you. I hate not being with you.” 

His eyes widened, and every single last shutter fell from his eyes, and Rey saw him. Saw _him,_ under all the layers of ire and hate and pain. She saw Ben Solo, as he _actually_ was. The soft, tender man who lived inside of the hard shell of Kylo Ren. 

Her heart skipped a beat, two, and then _raced_ even faster than before. 

_Maker,_ he was so beautiful then. He was so fragile under her hands, his movements slowing so it was Rey moving over him, taking him into her over and over again. Rey’s hips stuttered as she got closer and closer, watched his brows drawing together and his jaw go slack. 

He was close too, she knew all of the signs, could feel it in that secret space between them, the same place that seemed to tether their minds together. 

“Come for me, Rey,” he whispered.

“But… you…” She panted. 

“I’ll come just… Come for me. I need it.” 

She felt like a wild, untamed thing as her eyes met his, completely off guard, and then before she could process any other thought, the wire inside of her snapped. 

Sparkling waves of pleasure that felt suspiciously like the force traveled all up and down her body. A throaty groan escaped her and sounded softly around them. Ben watched her, in raptures, before he surged up into her once, twice, and then he pulled her down firmly onto his cock, letting her clench around him as he came himself. 

Hot, sticky threads of come spent inside of her, and Rey gasped, her breathing harsh and labored from the effort. 

Both of their chests _heaved_ as they basked in the afterglow, the glow of the red room casting them both in warm light. It didn’t feel so sinister then. As long as she was connected to Ben like this, they could be anywhere, and she would be ok. 

Her knees ached, so she made to move, but Ben’s arms came around her, crushing her to his chest. 

“Don’t go, not yet.” He told her. 

_Her heart._ How would she survive this night, this… new person Ben had revealed himself to be? The sincerity in her worlds nearly broke her apart, and it was all she could do to wrap her arms around his neck and hold him back just as hard. 

“Okay,” she said. “I won’t go.” 

He squeezed her, “Thanks.” 

Rose and Poe and Finn could wait for a little longer, and her knees would survive. For now, she needed to spend more time with this new Ben. 

“I’ll stay as long as you need, I promise,” she whispered. 

Ben didn’t respond, but he kept her pressed to her chest, his hand holding fistfuls of her sweater. He clung to her like a man starved, and Rey vowed then and there to give him _anything_ he needed.

He was the Emperor, and she was a rebel sworn to fight him… But Rey knew she would do anything to help him. 


End file.
